


This is fun

by WidowSirus



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gen, I Am Sorry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Overpowered Oc, Overwatch - Freeform, this has no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidowSirus/pseuds/WidowSirus
Summary: Typical Isekai, but I know I am in an Isekai!





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this, I just have to write my fantasies.  
Maybe sex.
> 
> I don't own anything of this.

Well, well...

That is...

Awesome! Of course it had to be me, a typical teenage girl that has nothing special, liked gaming and anime that got to be hit by The Isekai-Resurrecting Truck!

  
But gosh it hurt. Never again, please. And now, after seeing my entire life in a second, regretting all the “bad” decisions I made in my life and wondering how much my parents will miss me, (not that I was causing much problems and was a useless black hole consuming money, time and nerves for my parents, not at all!), I am floating in pitch-black darkness and waiting for a voice, a text, or just the birthing of my new form.

  
Okay, there is the... text? Kind of? I am just seeing it inside my head, not before my eyes.

Weird feeling.

  
_Because of the fact that you are an absolute grey in your karma (not dark nor light, plain 0) I am giving you a second chance, you just have to colour your soul a little. Absolutely not because I am bored to death in there. Nope. So anyway you're gonna be reincarnated in a world of sword and magic, blah-blah-blah, some great war between the skies and the underworld (I have no idea why I am doing this every time in every world), the great king of the kingdom of something is summoning heroes from other worlds, BUT! You are not one of them seriously, this guy has summoned over 200 heroes, every single on of them from earth, but they still didn't beat the dark lord. I mean, she isn't even that powerful! So this time I will send him a great “go fuck yourself”. So you just have fun, okay? I don't care about this world anymore. And I am going to grant you 3 abilities of your choosing. Go ahead!_

_Yours ever- The Absolute._

  
Nice. I am actually going to gave fun, Absolute, be sure of it. Okay. I see three hexagonally shaped slots, gotta choose carefully. Wait, I have an idea! I mean, three. First: I want the Force! Valkorion or better Father level wielding of the Force.

  
That worked! Now that slot has a purple lightning with blue waves around it.

  
Second: Complete body control! Like, I can heal, change my appearance and all that.

  
Nice, now I see a stickman figure on red background. And third... oh I know!

  
Third: Complete control of the matter! I am going to do so much things! Guns mainly. Lots of guns. And warships! And...

  
While I was thinking I did not see that the black void around me started to fade, being replaced by green.


	2. The stone golem

Green. Green? Oh shoot wait!

The ground met me with a nice hug, right in the face. I tried to stand up, but managed only to sit on my knees and look at myself. Still in the hoodie and jeans I was in when I got hit by the IRT (Isekai Resurrecting Truck). And they are torn to shreds. And bloodied. At least I have just a few bruises and am not a bloody mess that can only lie on the floor! But my head hurts bad... I guess it's time to try out the “Complete Body Control” Yay! Come on Cassandra, just try to think about your body being completely okay. Aaaaaaand there it goes, I am like new! And now try to repair your clothes. Or change them. Maybe change, if I am in a fantasy world, i want fantasy clothes. Or a magical schoolgirl outfit, just like in so many different anime! Short white skirt, blue jacket with gold trims over a white shirt, white stockings and black shoes. Guess it is good enough. I can do so many things! I wish I could make like, templates. Wait, can I? Heeeeey? God of everything? Do I have like, an inventory or something like that? And just when I asked about it the information popped in my head.

Okay, looks like this world is like a game, but not really. I mean, there are dungeons, and magic, and abilities etc. But no levels, inventory or ability tree. You gather abilities by doing something, like for example, running, and in your “Tab” as I named it you can invest skill points in this ability, upgrading “running” to “fast running” to “The Hedgehog”. Same goes for anything: throw a rock, upgrade it and now you throw rocks so well that you can hit the moon with an asteroid. Seems legit.   
But no templates. Maybe if I think hard about slots in which I can save an appearance... Yes! There they are, and one is filled with my current look. I will name it... Schoolgirl. Very original name. Looks like I have to take an appearance first to save it. Well, let's experiment!

After two hours of doing anything and everything, I unlocked many (and I mean many) abilities, and upgraded them all to max level (15), I tried to do combos. Putting many abilities together, binding them creates abilities that are unique. After creating a gun, I put together “Inhuman reflexes”, “Excellent eyesight” and “Unshakable will”, and created “Deadeye”. Yeah. Bound it to the good look, and now it will always be high noon.

Now I want to create our favourite Japanese archer. Problem is: I do not have dragon spirits. I guess the look and skills will be enough until I find a solution. Same goes for his brother. Cyborg ninja and just young ninja will be fine, I guess. But taking on the skin of the other sex is... Weird. I am not used to it, even being such a good actor as I am. Moving on to... Sith! I want a template for my favourite sith lady with red hair and tremendous power of the force. That's cool, feeling confident in the body of a grown and powerful woman. Next...

And just like that I created more templates for myself, including a purple sniper, a pureblood sith warrior, a time-travelling girl, a witcher, several witches, another time/universe travelling girl with white hair, and many, many others. I also created swords, outfits, guns and gadgets for every one of them, I even managed to create lightsabers, after quite a few tries. This took me so long that the world around me plunged into the darkness of the night, which helped me unlock “night vision”, “shadow travel” and others. Trying to sleep was not as successful as everything else, and I had to meditate instead.

As I was meditating in the form of my favourite cyborg ninja dude, I heard something. This did not sound like the animals around the forest. Kind of a low hum, coupled with falling rocks. I instantly jumped onto a tree, and started to move swiftly from branch to branch, not making a sound. I also dimmed the green light my body was producing. It took me only a minute or two to arrive near the source of the hum. It was a fricking. Giant. Stone Golem. Like, 20 meters high, 15 meters wide in the shoulders. With golden dots on the head where the eyes should be. It looked menacing. And it was guarding the entrance of a cave of some sort. I decided to try out my newly acquired combat skills on this monster. I started to think of a plan. Since this world had no hitpoints, no mana bar nor health bar, I did not know how tough this thing was. I guess I have to find out the hard way. 

I started by throwing three shurikens at the back of the “Head” of the golem. The effect was immediate. They entered into the stone with 3 quick thuds, and stopped halfway into the surface. The golem howled with an very loud roar (where do these sounds come from?), the trees shaking at the sound. I had no trouble staying on the branch I was, though, my super body being still even as the ground shook. It turned around to see what attacked him, and received a pair of shurikens into the eyes. I hope that it will be enough to blind him. Even blinded, it swished an arm at me with such speed and strength I thought I was not going to make it. But my subconscious reacted faster, jumping from the tree that got ripped apart by the arm that was flying into me. Landing on the monster’s shoulder, I took out my short sword, and tried to slice at the joint between his head and torso, but only managed to do a deep scratch on the stone. I realized that the parts were actually kept together like magnets, and if I applied enough force on the joint I could detach the limbs from the body. I jumped back from another attack of the golem, and searched for the power core, if there is one.

Yes, there is. I don't see it directly, but I can sense? See? Like a yellow glow under the head, inside the body. Sheathing my wakizashi, I took out the katana that was on my back. It had a cool green glow, and, walking up the arm that just tried to smash me, I brandished the sword in a right angle, and launched myself at the creature's neck. The head popped off like the a bottle of champagne, and the faint glow under my shurikens disappeared. But even without the head, the golem continued to move. It tried to throw me off, swishing it's arms at where his head had been, trying to get me, but I made yet another jump, and bringing the sword down with me, pierced through the yellow crystal that was hiding beneath the head.

The golem stopped moving, seemingly frozen in the middle of a swish that would have hit me. The crystal released some small amount of yellow lightning, and the golem fell apart. Literally. While I sheathed my katana, a message appeared before my eyes:

**_Congratulations! You slew the unique legendary stone guardian, avenging the deaths of: _**3476**_ people! The magical core blessed you with the power of seeing spirits, use it with caution!_**


	3. The Town

And this... Was a legendary monster????

This god must really not care what happens to this world if he gave me such tremendous power... Good thing: the monster looted the ability to see spirits, and when I will find any spirit, I will be able to morph it into what I need. 

I suppose that spirits don't just wander around, I'll have to look for it myself. Maybe looking out for a town would be a good idea, people may know something about ghosts around here. I don't think cyborgs are a common thing around here, so I'll have to morph into my the young version. But the one with black hair. Green is not very normal. I think. Dark kimono-ish clothes shouldn't really stick out, they're neutral. I will just have to stick by the shadows and let my ninja skills do the rest.

~~

Finding a river and running by it to find a town was harder than I expected. I guess this golem was so dangerous that people tried to be as far from it as possible. The remains of a small town are proof enough. But, alas, I saw something! Looking in closer, it became obvious it's a town fairly big. Like the starting town in most mmorpgs: not the biggest, but not the smallest either. I was so excited I didn't realise I dashed forward, leaving a green trail in the air behind me. Gotta be careful with that. 

The white walls of the town met me with guards on them. Light white and red armor, spears or crossbows. Every one of them had a sword on their left thigh. I noticed the second one of them looked at me weird. Damn, no point in hiding now. Walking in through the front doors, I almost made it until one guard from the inside stopped me and pulled me over: “Hey! You! Come ‘ere, now!”. I didn't want any problems, so I complied. He let me into a small hut, with one window and a door. In the centre of it was a wooden table, two stools and a pile of white cards. “So.” He started “I see that you aren't from around here, ‘m I right?” I quickly thought about what I have to say and replied, with the intonation and accent that match my look “No. I am not from this place.” The guard looked at me with suspecting eyes “Yeah? So where is ‘your place’?” “My home is very far away to the east.” He seemed unconvinced. “How far? Behind the Unforgiving Sea?” _What a name_ I thought “Yes. There is a island, this is where I came from.” Now the guard looked more impressed than suspicious. “There's an island?” _Well I guess so_! “How did you get past the sea dragons? Heard they destroy every ship that gets too far from the coast.” _Damn, gotta make something up! Aaaaaah think, think! Blast it!_

“I do not wish to speak of it.” The guard raised and eyebrow at that and after a moment of silence, responded “Alright keep your secrets. You got a card yet?” I had an idea what he was talking about, but decided to continue playing the role of a stranger. “No. What is it?” He pulled out a card, identical to the ones on the table. “This is an Identity card. Your name, age profession and other things are written on it. If you want to get a job or be an adventurist, you'll need it. So, want one?” _So this is just an ID._ “Yes, please.” He put back his own card and I got a glimpse of his name Jarred or Jarreg. I don't know, his handwriting is bad. He motioned for me to sit down in front of him, so I did. He pulled one empty card from the stack on the table and proceeded to take a weird looking pen like it was made from stone. “First Name.” “Genji.” I responded. “How do you spell it? First time I see a name that weird.” I saw an opportunity in that. “Maybe I should write it?” He eyed me for a second and nodded. “I'll have to ask your information and you will have to respond still for the magic to work.” He handed me the pen and card, I took them and he restarted: “First Name?” “Genji.” I wrote it down and the ink glowed yellow before coming back to black. The guard paid no attention to it so I thought it was normal. “Last name? Assuming you have one.” “Shimada.” Same as with the name. “Age?” I thought quickly to decide. “22.” 

~~


	4. Gathering Information

After making a card (useless thing), I managed to dig up some information on this town, as well as its surroundings. The town itself was called Guande, the river that passed through this town was called The Nard, and was the essential link to the capital city, Grantel. It flowed down from the western mountains to the sea, and it took only 4 days of travel to get to the capital by the Nard on boats, as it was rather “angry” as the people called it. So on the west started mountains that developed further to the north, the south of Guande was boarded by the dark forest, where incredibly strong monsters were located. The most feared one was “The Ancient”, a stone golem older than some dragons were... And thinking that I killed it all by myself, and so easily. :)

I was currently on my way to the town hall, where the adventurer/ist guild was located. The streets were clean, even in the dark pathways that hosted homeless ones. Nothing like the real medieval world. White and grey stone walls everywhere, white oak wood for the doors. Too bright for me. The town hall looked like any other building, but with dark oak instead of white and was far bigger than the other houses. Upon passing the big double-doors I was surprised to see that the hall was not, in fact, a hall. Well it was but on the sides of a slightly oversized vestibule were many doors, all different, with signs indicating where this door led. On the end of the wall opposite to the doors through which I entered was a desk, and, of course, a young secretary. I headed towards her.

Sometime later, after registering Genji in the guild, I headed into one of the doors. A heavy oak wood door, from which many different sounds could be heard. Music, clanking, and drunken laughter mainly. And, sure enough, I discovered a Tavern behind it. Your typical medieval tavern, dimly lit, only one window, a bar and many round tables. Heading to a bar stool, I took in the different folk that were present here. Men, women, dwarfs, and even two orcs and a bulky Tiger-man. All looked like your average Mmo folk, drinking, dancing (rather poorly), and singing (as well). Some turned their heads to look at me, made an uninterested scowl and turned away. Some whispers were heard “Fucking weeb.” One said.  
“Don't say that, maybe he is just Asian, or whatever their equivalent is here.” A young woman's voice responded. Neverminding them, I sat at the bar stand. The barman, a very large, gruff-looking man pointed a look at my face, then made a “scanning" of my body from top to bottom, returning to my face moments after his look lingered on my katana. “Looking for work?” he asked. 

“I may be. But more searching for information.” I responded. I definitely want a spirit so I can duplicate and mold him into dragons. Or wolves, come to think of it. Quickly creating an Okami Hanzo in my inventory, I looked up at the bartender. “That's gonna cost you something.” He said. I, in turn, placed several gold coins on the counter with the words “Then pour me one, and tell me what you know about spirits in the area.” He eyed the pile of coins before grabbing them. He made no visible reaction, even though the amount I gave him is nearly enough to buy a new set of armour. “There are some rumors about ghosts roaming in the skewers-” /_Of course it has to be the skewers! Ugh_./ Pouring me something that looked like whiskey he continued “-but there are others. Especially in the black dungeons in the forest. If you go there you're practically sure to stumble upon one.” I grabbed the offered drink, took a sip, and was grateful for the “Pokerface LVL.100” I had. Because that ale had a hell of a kick, so much that—I heard a ding, looked at the message in my inventory that read “You have obtained ‘Poison Resistance, Lvl.1' by being subjected to a light poison.” 

That's right, this thing considers Alcohol as poison. Instantly level it up to max, cus it's useful. It seems like I gained respect in the eyes of the Barman, because he looked at me with... well... respect. He surely awaited a different reaction to that drink. I took another sip, this time without feeling it so much, and felt a hand on my left shoulder. A quick glance back showed me the two orcs from earlier, one on each of my sides.   
“Look at that, brother, this one thinks he’s a fucking ninja!”   
If you ever wondered how a drunk orc laughs, well, don't. It's a disgusting sound between a snorting pig and a very slow-mo broken engine rumble. And that's what I mumble under my breath. “Disgusting.” I discreetly reached for my wakizashi. The hand on my shoulder tried to shake me. “Hey! Who da fuck do you think you are! We can squash you like a small bug!” his angry shouts unnerved not only me, but the bartender as well, and made nearly all heads turn in our direction. Even the music stopped. “No fighting in my bar! That's basic rules, idiots!” said the barman. At this moment, At an inhuman speed, faster than what the eye can see, I quickly cut off the two hands that grabbed me, so fast that they would fall off only seconds after. I started my badass line “Worry not, they cannot fight without their hands.” And at this exact moment, their hands disjointed from the rest of their arms. /_Yes! Perfectly badass! Woohoo!_/   
Only two ‘Thumps’ were heard. Then they cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, crying like children. I put a medium-sized pouch with golden coins on the counter while saying “Excuse the mess.” The bartender eyed me suspiciously, then took the pouch, and said “No worries.” I finished my drink in one swing, and walked out of the bar.

/_So, the forest, huh? Guess it's my target now_./


	5. Chapter 5: The party

I was walking in the forest in my Van Helsing Mccree form, looking for spirits. Why Van Helsing ? Because a magical arm is less out-of-place in a medieval magical world than a friggin robotic arm. Also I actually wanted an arbalet, so all the more in for me. Didn't see many guns here, which was a shame, actually. The only ones were the old big-ass cannons that protected the town, no handguns, no mousquets or anything. I saw a business opportunity in it, but will probably do it waaaaay later and only because it would make fights more interesting. Or less interesting, depending on how you look at it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by strange noises. Like battle, girly cries and gurgles. Sure enough, I stumbled upon a battle between zombies that were protecting some kind of sclep, probably what I am looking for, fighting a group of four young people. 2 boys, one man and a girl. A knight, a druid, a shield-weilding knight and a priestress, like in goblin slayer. Practically the same. The tall knight in dark armor was trying to block as many strikes as possible with his shield which was almost as big as himself, the young knight in shining white-green armor was blocking strikes using his sword effectively, but when he tried to strike back, the zombies in rotten armor would just evade the swing. The druid in beige robes didn't look good. At all. On his knees, staff used as a support, panting heavily, soaked wet in sweat and some blood. The girl was shouting spells in a ridiculous anime manner. Seriously, even being such an anime fan as I am, I find it ridiculously embarrassing. Yeah, maybe, sometimes a cool line invoking ancient spirits in japanese is cool, but repeatedly squealing out ‘‘healing’’ and ‘‘damage reduction’’ made me want to tear my hair out. Not to mention you are giving away what your next spell is going to be to your enemy. And _that's_ what heroes are looking like. 

My musing were interrupted _once again_ by the girl, that looked around frantically and spotted me. She shouted something along the lines of ‘‘Help us please even though you alone can't make a difference’’. Not that she knew. Well I already needed to enter the dungeon, more people, more fun.

  
~~

Meryn didn't expect much when she yelled at a stranger, asking for help. Brin was almost dead, Barduch couldn't do anything besides tanking, and John got chipped away bit by bit. Even if she knew some heroes had the ability to resurrect, she didn't want to experiment on herself or her friends. That's why she didn't expect what came next.

‘‘Stop yelling and heal me!’’ John said. He just got punched and got thrown back, turning around, and while he was standing up, received a spear into his back. 

  
“It's high noon...”

  
A vulture cry.

  
A tumbleweed _Where the fuck did it come from?_

  
Six gunshots, nine dead bodies falling to the ground.

Four adventurers staring in disbelief at their saviour.

~~

_YES!!! Woohoo! First time actually using deadeye and it worked perfectly! . . . Why are they staring at me like that?_

“How did you do that?” the black knight asked me.

“Do what?” God knows I love McCree's voice. 

“Kill nine horror knights. With 6 bullets. In the blink of an eye. And where the fuck did you get a gun?” He continued, while the healer healed her party members.

“What can I say, I'm just that good...” And there were 3 aligned heads. “...And I always had it.” I reloaded my peacemaker, holstering it but keeping a hand on it. 

The black night eyed me suspiciously, the druid, now standing on his legs, took a look at me and then tried to calm down the black knight. _Seriously, I need to find out their names._

  
“He...” The healer said. Everyone turned to her “This guy has an orange glow...” Now everyone turned to look at me. 

“The name's McCree. And waddaya mean, glow?”

The druid answered first. “Our lovely Meryn, and a bunch of other people can see glows around creatures. Npc's are green, players are yellow, enemies are red.”

“Does it mean he's, like, an enemy player?” the dark knight asked.

  
“Enemy player? Those don’t exist. Even players who kill other players are still yellow.” The white knight retorted, raising his voice.  
Using their little argument as a time-out I used “Aura Manipulation”, a Force Power, to change mine to something that would look like yellow. “You sure of what you've seen?”  
Now they looked up at me again. The newly-named-to-me Meryn looked at me, frowned, and said with a suspicious glint in her eye “Uhm... Now he's yellow...” I slightly threw up my arms in a Han Solo manner, and jumped down from the rock I was standing on. 

“Wow Meryn, now you're seeing things. Jesus, you’re sure you're okay? I can examine you if you want...” Said the white boy with a stupid grin on his face.

“Shut up, John.” 

“Aw, come on...”

“You know this won't work, John, and Barduch would rip your head off if you tried anything.” Said the druid, looking at his nails.

“Shut up, Brin.”

So... John, Brin, Barduch and Meryn... Most interesting, as would say the most badass villain in movie history. I approached the latter, bowed taking off my hat, took her hand and kissed the back of it, and introduced myself “Jesse McCree, at your service, m'lady.” She was flustered, but did not make any effort to take her hand away, which did not go unnoticed by John. 

“WHAT!? You refuse my every move and accept the kiss of a stranger?! To the hand, but a kiss nonetheless! Why?! I mean, look at him, he's... he's... Ugly!”

“Hmh. Looked in the mirror lately?” This cut his banter off.

“Gotchu there, John.” Said Barduch with a laugh.

“Listen here you-...” While John was yelling at his Tank, I placed my hat on top of my head, and separated from Meryn who quickly stuttered out “W-Would you mind joining our group? We were heading into the dungeon and could use a little help.”

“I agree with Meryn” Said Brin “I think your help would be most helpful. John seems to be a little useless today anyway.”

“WHAT?!??! AND YOU'RE EVEN INVINTING THIS IDIOT TO JOIN US?!?” Was all John said before being calmed down by a punch from Barduch. 

“I wouldn't mind to help you bunch of sorry lasses with weird names.”


	6. Timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS DEAD?!? HUH?!?  
well maybe it was for sometime but NOW IT IS BACK AGAIN!

Timeskip ! Yay !

Sounds of fighting, accompanied by flickering shadows on the walls of a cavern, blood of different color splattered all over them, bodies of goblins and skeletons littering the cold stone ground and…

Stupid. Spells. Chants.

‘‘Fiiiireeeeball !’’ cried a squeaking voice

‘‘Light shield !’’ exclamated a panicked young man

‘‘Spiritual healing !’’ grandly proclamated a high baritone

  
Yeah. These were the same ‘heroes’ that were saved by yours truly 2 weeks ago.

  
‘‘Hey John, guess we could really have used McCree's help right now !’’

‘‘Well he isn't here now, is he, Meryn ?’’

‘‘Both of you ! Shut up and fight ! HAAAAMMMMER DOWN !’’

A shockwave sent from the tip of Barduch’s battle hammer rippled the stone floor of the cavern, stunning the corpses that our group was fighting.

‘‘You know I'm right old man ! You still use the hammer he gave you…’’ Meryn panted slightly before hitting with her staff a skeleton that came a little too close for comfort ‘‘…AND you just used an ability he taught you !’’

‘‘Stop talking about your crush Meryn, we need to finish them off. Everybody, to me ! MAGIC BONGO !’’ With a resounding thud the druid slammed a glowing stone bongo on the floor that empowered everyone in the part. After that, the enemies were made quick work of. 

  
‘‘I still can't believe he taught us so much, helped us get through the dungeon, and still took nothing but a satchel of gold from the crate at the end of it all.’’ Barduch stated after puting his hammer on his back. 

‘‘EXACTLY ! This guy is nuts ! He was mumbling to himself about spirits, ghosts and dragons all along ! And that molten lava arm still gives me the creeps…’’ John whined.

‘‘John, you’re just mad that he didn’t give or teach you anything.’’ Meryn scolded him lightly.

But before John could retort, Brin spoke in a worried tone. ‘‘…Guys… I think we have a problem…’’  
Said problem that was being pointed at by the druid was, in fact, a very big problem. It was a dragon. A big, red, motherfucking dragon, bigger than they should be. Large orange eyes gazed menacingly upon our heroes, even though the overly large dragon seemed at ease, relaxed.

‘‘Distract him while I cast a portal to get us out of here.’’ Meryn whispered to her colleagues. They responded by nodding, never taking their eyes off the monstrous opponent. 

John, in perhaps an act of foolish bravery, stepped forward towards the dragon that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

‘‘Hello ?’’

The dragon did not respond, merely focusing his gaze upon John, which made him extremely uncomfortable. 

‘‘Do you speak basic ? I mean if you don't I could try other-‘’  
‘‘You should not have come here, human…’’ The deep resounding voice of the dragon filled the large cave, and, despite the size of the speaker, the voice came out almost gentle, soothing even.  
Without giving time to an open-mouthed John to respond, he continued. 

‘‘Your unshielded mind reveals your intentions of pillaging my home…’’ 

After a moment of silence John found his voice again.

‘‘I… uh… your majes—uhm… your greatness… if we had known that this cave was your place of residence, we would have not trespassed-’’

‘‘Tell me, human… Do you know the origin of the sword you wield ?’’

‘‘I… I mean I bought it off some scavengers but-‘’

‘‘Scavengers ? Truly ? What a shame… This blade was once one of the greatest works of the ancient dwarfs… Forged by their greatest master… it's name is Winter’s Might… it was forged on the full silver moon, and has been embedded with the power of an ice elemental that gave his power willingly… Tell me… human… Have you unlocked it's power yet ?’’

Silence was his only answer. 

‘‘For thousands of years have I been imprisoned in this cursed form, in this cave. Bound to the knowledge of every blade existing in this world, without being able to ever wield one again… I once was the great dwarf Wromul, and now you will perish as many before you have, trying to rob my forge of her secrets !’’

As Wromul prepared to unleash dragonfire upon our heroes, a bright blue light enveloped them, and they were transported out of the cave, into the forest nearest to the dragon mountains.


End file.
